Monkey Intelligence Bureau
The (sometimes abbreviated as MIB for short) is the third upgrade of Path 2 for the Monkey Village. It allows all the towers in the radius to pop any type of bloon. It does not necessarily grant M.O.A.B. Class Bloon popping power, but it allows all towers within its radius to pop Lead Bloons, Thermal Bloons, Frozen Bloons, and (in BTD6) Purple Bloons. In BTD5, it costs $3,455 on Easy, $4,300 on Medium, $4,640 on Hard, and $5,160 on Impoppable. In BTD6, it costs $6,375 on Easy, $7,500 on Medium, $8,100 on Hard, and $9,000 on Impoppable. Effect BTD5 In BTD5: *Black and Zebra Bloons can be popped by Bomb Towers, Mortar Towers, Pineapples, and any other explosives. *White and Zebra Bloons can be frozen by Ice Towers. *Frozen and Lead Bloons can be popped by darts, tacks, etc. without special upgrades. However, with the BTD5 generation, Glue Gunners and Ice Towers still cannot slow or freeze M.O.A.B. Class Bloons, nor can it allow Bloonchippers to suck in every type of bloon. Also note that Road Spikes that don't come from a tower remain unaffected by the Monkey Intelligence Bureau. (Note that all Pineapples can pop Thermal Bloons within the MIB's radius.) BTD6 In BTD6: *The Monkey Intelligence Bureau awards the normal damage type to all towers, which pops all types of bloons. **However, this will not grant power to attack M.O.A.B. Class Bloons if the tower cannot attack them, like BTD5. Tips *The M.I.B. is very effective at countering the weaknesses of attacking DDTs, especially good for high-attack powerful towers with Lead or Black weaknesses. Good candidates to pair with Monkey Intelligence Bureau include: Grandmaster Ninja, Avatar of Wrath, Aircraft Carriers, Perma Charge without Red Hot Rangs, Sub Commander armies (which may contain lots of Triple Darts/Armor Piercing Darts Subs), Spectre, and Comanche Commander. **Although MIB may be quite overpriced, especially in BTD6, MIB will make dramatically improve certain upgrades. Update History (Bloons TD Battles Mobile) ;4.3.1 Monkey Intelligence Bureau price decreased ($4300 → $4000). Gallery Monkey Intelligence Bureau.png|Monkey Intelligence Bureau In Bloons Tower Defense 5 MIB BTD5 no upgrade crosspaths.png|MIB with no crosspaths, in BTD5 Flash MIB music.png|A Monkey Intellegence Bureau with Jungle Drums included File:MIB radius.png|The large radius of a Monkey Intelligence Bureau MIB BMC.png|BMC artwork steam mib.png|BTDB Mobile artwork BTD6 MIB.png|BTD6 version Monkey Intelligence Bureau BTD6.png|Monkey Intelligence Bureau artwork in BTD6, as seen in the upgrades menu Monkey Intelligence Bureau Icon BTD6.png|BTD6 upgrade icon 030-MonkeyVillage.png|Official BTD6 artwork MIB crosspaths.png|Monkey Intelligence Bureau Crosspaths (Top: Path 1, Bottom: Path 3) Trivia *The acronym of the name Monkey Intelligence Bureau is M.I.B, the same acronym as the fictional organization Men in Black. *The M.I.B. released twelve BTD5 leaks on their notepad before the official release of BTD5. These usually revealed Level Three upgrades for various towers, one of which was the conversion of the Monkey Beacon to the Monkey Village. *In BTD5, if you have the Jungle Drums upgrade with the M.I.B, music notes comes out from the roof. *This upgrade increases the Monkey Village's range. *Contrary to popular belief, M.I.B will not allow any Glue Gunners in the radius to slow Ceramic Bloons (BTD5 Flash only). *In BTD5, this is the only way to make Bloonjitsu Master, Aircraft Carrier, and Support Chinook able to pop Lead Bloons. **This does not apply to Triple Dart Monkey because of Splodey Darts, nor does it apply to Ground Zero, because of the ability. Additionally, this doesn't apply to Overclock because of the tier 3 Engineer Workshop. **In BTD6, none of this applies. Aircraft Carrier can pop Leads if upgraded to Carrier Flagship, and Support Chinook can pop Leads if upgraded to Special Poperations (abillity only). Furthermore, one can now upgrade Triple Darts to Plasma Monkey Fan Club, and Ground Zero now drops miniature bombs by default. Overclock also has Cleansing Foam as a predecessor upgrade. Bloonjitsu still has no lead-popping upgrades on the same path, but the new Alchemist tower can grant lead-popping power to nearby towers. *Despite stating that it allows towers to pop all bloon types, it does not grant this to the following: **Glue Gunners and Ice Towers on M.O.A.B-Class Bloons (however they can be glued in BTD6 without the M.I.B. if the Glue Gunner has ether Corrosive Glue or MOAB Glue) **Road Spikes on Lead Bloons and D.D.T.s (it does work on Bloons TD 5 Mobile and BMC Mobile, as a single Lead Bloon will still eat up a whole road spike after being popped, leaving its children unharmed, and also reducing the cost of the spikes a bit due to the discount provided by the Monkey Village) excluding those produced by a Spike Factory, since Road Spikes are not towers; they are road items. However, in BTD6, they can damage Lead Bloons and D.D.T.s without the aid of the M.I.B., just like the Red Hot Spikes. *The upgrade was buffed on a recent update, in that it allows Ice Towers to freeze White and Zebra bloons. An Arctic Wind under the affects of a M.I.B. can pop infinite amounts of any non-M.O.A.B. Class Bloon. **However, due to a bug in BTD5 Mobile, this does not allow them to freeze White Bloons and Zebra Bloons, but they can still pop them with Snap Freeze. This ruins the Ice Tower's late game viability, though 0-1/x vaiants are not used too commonly during that point. *The name also seems to be a combination of the FBI and CIA. FBI means Federal Bureau of Investigation and CIA meaning Central Intelligence Agency. * It may also be possible the M.I.B is simply a reference the the popular movie series 'M'en 'I'n 'B'lack. (Which of course took its title from the comic book series it was based on, which itself is a reference to "men in black" conspiracy theories. Conspiracy theorists have used the term to refer to government agents since at least the late 1960s.) **In addition, BTD6's Monkey Intelligence Bureau upgrade icon is a monkey in black three-piece businesswear wearing black sunglasses. **The BTD6's Monkey Intelligence Bureau upgrade icon looks similar to the COBRA's misdirection tower avatar in BTD Battles. Category:Upgrades Category:Path 2 Upgrades Category:Radius Boost Upgrades Category:Monkey Village Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD 5 Mobile Category:Bloons Monkey City Category:BTD5 Tier 3 Upgrades Category:BTD6 Tier 3 Upgrades